1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric powered models, for example, model trains, and more particularly to a coupling for mechanically and electrically coupling two or more model cars together.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide an electric powered model vehicle, such as a model train, that comprises a plurality of cars coupled together by mechanical couplings. Such mechanical couplings may be designed to readily couple and decouple different cars or locomotives of a train assembly. A model train hobbyist may thus readily construct a variety of different trains using various interchangeable model locomotives and cars.
Locomotives and cars often contain various controllers, accessories, and engines that should be maintained in an electrically connected state for proper operation. Accordingly, it is also known to couple electrical signals between different cars of a model train assembly, for example between a locomotive and a tender, using wires from each car terminating in complementary connectors.
Notwithstanding their advantages, existing mechanical and electrical coupling arrangements are subject to certain limitations. For instance, existing arrangements require separate mechanical and electrical connections to couple a pair of train cars together. That is, separate “hardwire” connections are used to electrically connect the circuit(s) of the train cars so that signals such as power, ground and other similar electric pulses may be transmitted between cars. Such connections may be tedious to make, and may undesirably delay the process of coupling and decoupling cars of a train assembly. More convenient electrical connectors, however, may appear out-of-place or not to scale with other elements of a model train. For example, a plug-and-socket connector as used on actual train cars may be difficult to scale to a model size while providing adequate strength, manipulability and functionality.
In addition, the characteristics of model train couplings have heretofore prevented maintaining a reliable electrical connection, except via a hardwired connection. Relative movement between coupling pieces may disrupt electrical contact connections between the couplings as the train moves around a model track. For example, adjacent cars of a model train may move vertically with respect to one another as a train moves across a track, due to changes or unevenness in track elevation. To prevent undesired downward or upward forces through the coupling, many model train couplings are designed to permit relative vertical movement without decoupling. Likewise, many couplings are designed to permit a degree of slack in horizontal movement, that is, to permit relative horizontal movement within a limited range. Couplings are also designed to be readily coupled and decoupled. Such requirements for relative freedom of movement and ease of coupling and decoupling have heretofore militated against the maintenance of an electrical contact connection through the coupling itself.
Accordingly, a need exists for a coupling that overcomes these and other limitations of the prior art.